Escaleno
by Marck Evans
Summary: Eles são totalmente diferentes, mas isso não atraplhou nada na hora de se divertirem juntos. Slash


**Título:** Escaleno

**Autor**: Marck Evans

**Betas**: Ivi e Lili (brigadão, lindas!)

**Censura**: NC15

**Desafio da Fic**: № 52 (Novos)

**Gênero**: Filosófico.

**Personagens**: Neville Longbottom, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Charles Weasley. Com participação especial de Severus Snape, Denis Creevey, Sirius Black, Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer**: A JK criou os personagens, mas o conceito dela de fazê-los se divertirem inclui apenas enfrentar bruxos das trevas e morrer. Eu pego os coitados emprestados para que eles possam ter outro tipo de diversão. Não ganho grana com isso, mas, em compensação, eu ganho o prazer de conhecer outras pessoas tão pervs quanto eu. :))

**Observação**: Para quem esqueceu as aulas de geometria básica, escaleno é o triângulo com todos os lados diferentes.

Fic escrita para o festslash do potterslashfics - Endereço no meu perfil, passa por lá, tem uma verdadeira chuva de fics slash.

**Escaleno**

Charles Weasley passou boa parte da vida estudando dragões. A única época em que ficou realmente afastado deles foi no final da guerra contra Voldemort.

Neville Longbottom era considerado, por muitos, um gênio em herbologia. Começou a dar aulas em Hogwarts logo depois da guerra, e os alunos o adoravam.

Kingsley Shacklebolt já vivera coisas demais como auror. Duas guerras, muitas mortes e, quando estava quase desistindo, a vitória da Ordem da Fênix.

Neville era desligado, sonhador, bonito, tímido e educado. Tinha olhos e cabelos castanhos, coração gentil e era gay.

Charles era ruivo, impulsivo, forte, generoso. Os olhos azuis não perdiam nada a seu redor, tinha mãos grandes e seguras, e era gay.

Kingsley falava pouco, observava muito. Era alto, negro, usava um brinco em uma orelha. Um excelente amigo, ótimo comandante e era gay.

Neville passou o inicio do verão com a avó e depois foi para o sul da França, analisar uma nova proposta de trabalho.

Kingsley tirou as primeiras férias em três anos, mas levou os papéis de um novo projeto do Ministério para estudar no balneário francês.

Charles aceitou o novo emprego, visitou os pais, os irmãos, a irmã, os sobrinhos e pôs a mochila nas costas, sem plano definido. Acabou indo parar na costa francesa.

Kingsley reconheceu Neville. Achou que ele estava bem mais atraente do que quando garoto e adorou perceber que conseguia deixá-lo embaraçado.

Charles viu Kingsley em uma rua e sorriu animado. Durante a guerra, não tivera chance de tentar nada, mas, no verão francês, tudo parecia possível.

Neville observou Charles de longe. Desde a primeira vez que o vira, achava que o ruivo era o Gryffindor perfeito.

Charles ainda tinha quatro dias de férias quando recebeu o convite para uma festa naquela mesma noite.

Neville já estava arrumando as malas para viajar no dia seguinte, mas ainda pretendia ir à sua última festa nesse verão.

Kingsley tinha de escolher entra a festa e sair novamente com um italiano bonitão. Preferiu a festa.

Neville tomou apenas um copo de cerveja antes de ir para aquela sacada.

Kingsley, que nunca gostou de bebida alcoólica, estava no terceiro copo de suco quando foi tomar ar.

Charles estava com calor devido aos dois copos de vinho e decidiu dar uma volta.

Neville se surpreendeu quando Charles o abordou naquela varanda.

Kingsley ficou de longe, observando os outros dois paquerarem.

Charles puxou Neville para dançarem na varanda, mas não tirava os olhos de cima de Kingsley.

Kingsley se aproximou de Charles e Neville.

Charles puxou Kingsley para dançar com eles.

Neville achou que uma loucura de férias era uma excelente idéia.

Os três aparataram juntos no chalé onde Kingsley estava hospedado. Charles beijou Neville para Kingsley ver. Neville se sentou no colo de Kingsley trazendo Charles para perto deles. Kingsley beijou o pescoço de Charles sem soltar Neville. Depois disso, os três deixaram o instinto agir.

Quando o dia amanheceu, eles eram um embolado de braços e pernas. Todos três adoraram a noite.

Neville foi embora se sentindo meio encabulado com sua coragem. Ele viajou no mesmo dia. Ainda tinha de providenciar sua mudança.

Charles aproveitou a deixa e foi para seu hotel também. Decidiu encurtar a permanência ali, passar uns dias com uns amigos e encarar o novo trabalho.

Kingsley voltou para a cama e dormiu com um sorriso safado no rosto. Ainda conseguiu se envolver com um espanhol e outro italiano antes de voltar pra casa.

Charles era o líder dos domadores de dragão no novo santuário da Escócia.

Kingsley era o auror responsável pela segurança do novo santuário de dragões que o Ministério estava criando na Escócia.

Neville ia pesquisar ervas raras que só eram encontradas no local do novo santuário de dragões na Escócia.

Os três ficaram extremamente sem graça quando viram que agora iriam trabalhar juntos. Os três evitavam falar de sexo, homens e férias.

Com o tempo, Neville comprou livros, Kingsley trocou a vassoura e Charles fez uma tatuagem.

Aos poucos, eles foram ficando amigos. Sexo, homens e férias não eram mais assunto tabu, mas nenhum deles nunca comentou sobre "aquele" dia na França.

Neville casou com Severus Snape e foi morar em Gales.

Kingsley voltou para Londres, conheceu Denis Creevey, e saiam juntos, mas não se diziam namorados.

Charles convenceu Sirius Black a vir morar com ele na reserva.

De vez em quando, eles se encontram. Tomam alguma coisa, relembram histórias e se separam com um leve sorriso e a memória da França bem guardada.

No final das contas, quem resumiu bem toda a história foi Draco Malfoy, quando enfim Harry Potter conseguiu arrastá-lo para uma visita à reserva.

Ele tomou um longo gole do uísque, colocou os pés no colo do namorado e perguntou:

-Cicatriz, você já notou como tem viado nesse mundo?

FIM 

Respondendo ao desafio novo de número 52_ - Desafio Threesome: dois é bom e três é melhor ainda. Será? O desafio é escrever sobre o constrangedor dia seguinte. Bônus se não foi depois de uma bebedeira. Duplo: se os envolvidos não tiverem nenhum envolvimento anterior. Triplo: se eles tiverem que conviver diariamente. _Desafio proposto pela Ivi


End file.
